


"You're A Good Brother"

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Literal Sleeping Together, Lucifer Feels, Mammon Deserves Love (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Recovery, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: After a particular event related to the way Mammon has been treated, things change in the family for the better.On one evening, Lucifer and Mammon cook dinner together and talk about their feelings together.
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	"You're A Good Brother"

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this damn family deserves therapy.  
> So I decided to write some sad fluff in one night.

"Mammon, have you done your homework?"

"I have."

"Did you clean your room?"

"You can pour honey an' lick it off the floor! It's THAT clean!"

"And have you bought the stuff we need for dinner?"

"Yep, paid for everything myself."

"...Well, thank you. I guess. I'll pay you back later."

"...N-No need to thank me, Lucifer, I don't need YER "thank you"!"

"Sure... For now, place them on the counter. Then help me season and cook the chicken. Did you wash your hands?"

"Of course I did!"

_"Mammon."_

"A...Aight, aight... Fine. I haven't..." 

"Remember, no touching your eyes or mouth after you touched the chicken, or using the same knife you've cut it with on the vegetables."

"I knooow, I know, salmonella and safety and stuff..."

"Also, don't use the same spoon to stir the soup after you sampled it."

"I ain't Beel ya know! Geez, you're such a mom sometimes..." Mammon said and walked to the the sink to wash his hands with the soap by the sink. 

The eldest stared at his brother for a few seconds in wonder, processing his last remark and surprisingly didn't threaten him with tying him up on the ceiling. He had actually stopped doing that ever since Mammon attempted to run away from home after failing two of his classes he worked so hard for. 

He never realized how much of an ass he was towards his second oldest brother, the first apple of his eye, along with his brothers. His greedy brother took on glance at his exams and report cards, wondered what he should do for an hour after RAD's closing hours, hid himself from every single person he knew in the school so he wouldn't be spotted and found by Lucifer... Than he folded the report card and put it in his pocket haphazardly, cumbling the paper completely.

The mere process of his brother's panic, pondering, hiding everything -including himself- from his brothers and the others, and then running away was simply astonishing to Lucifer. Was he that convinced that a simple test and a few numbers would determine his value in Lucifer's eyes? Was he scared that he would he labelled as a useless, stupid scum once again? A brother that was the embarrassment, the disappointment of the family...

Or did he thought Lucifer was going to "disown" him from the family? Over a test?

Anxiety does a lot of things to person's train of thoughts.   
Nothing is based on rationality, unfortunately. It seemed dumb to Lucifer at the time, but he knew that he and his brothers made him like this. Out of everyone, Mammon's scars from the fall, the emotional burden he carried for years was the worst. He was the one that faced the most judgement. And while a part of that judgement was fair, it should've never gone up to this level.

He felt... somewhat guilty after finding him at the playground that was two hours away from the House Of Lamentation. In the end, he ended up dragging him all the way to the House of Lamentation, to his room, and had a through talk with him. Something he hasn't done in years.

That night, he remembers sleeping besides his brothers in the planetarium, like they used to do in the Celestial Realm under the shining stars. 

The planetarium was warm, but not too hot. Just the perfect temperature for sleeping. He has no idea how Satan and Belphie agreed to do this. He woke up with two pairs of arms clinging on him. One was Mammon's, the other one was a cold Asmodeus, looking for a source of heat in his sleep. Everyone was huddled together like a bunch of penguins in a snowstorm. Even Satan had a small smile on his face as he slept very closely to Leviathan. 

The demon had transformed in his sleep and wrapped his skeletal tail around the 3rd born's leg, while Levi did the same with Mammon. Belphegor was right behind Asmo, he was sharing his favorite cow printed pillow with him, surpsiringly. He must've either thought Asmo was one of the pillows, or that he was Beel, judging from the way he was hugging him from behind. Beelzebub was at the farthest end, keeping Belphie close to him as he slept very peacefully under the covers they brought. 

Lucifer opened his eyes lazily, forgetting about time and all of his duties for a moment. It was probably around seven a.m, a time in which he would be dressed already. But, for some reason, he didn't felt bery productive that day. Maybe it was the sluggishness from all this heat and peaceful faces around him, but he was certain of one thing. There was no way he was going to get up and leave now. It would disturb his brothers.

So, he did something he hasn't done in centuries.

Closed his eyes and hoped for five more extra minutes, as he buried his face on the warm pillow that was under his head. He sighed, smelling different shampoos and perfumes on his brothers. This felt nice. Finally, all of his brothers were reunited again. But, he mused, they were going to argue and deny they ever snuggled each other like this ever again.  
But Lucifer knew they were going to cherish this memory inside their hearts.

"...I love you all." He thought out loud, his voice coming out as a mumble more than anything. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he was awake at that point. He decided to not dwell on it any further. Sleep welcomed him once again, as the stars above them kept flickering lazily.

That was the best day of his life, ever since the fall. He thought about these took everything out from the shopping bags in a daze, out them to their rightful places by muscle memory. 

He took a glance at his brother again, who was busy with cutting the chicken breast he bought in cubes. 

He never realized how fast Mammon grew up. He could swear that he was learning how to fly with magic -since he didn't have wings when he was an angel- just yesterday, holding onto his hands for dear life as he did so. They jumped on clouds, danced around, and Lucifer tried to teach his only brother the nursery rhymes he liked. Mammon would pout when he couldn't pronounce a word right, and his cheeks would puff up cutely.

Lucifer loved kissing them until they were red when he was little as well. Mammon would trash around and whine each time he did that. He was the cutest.

Lucifer put the remaining of the ingredients he needed on the table, and hid his chuckle with a cough quietly. Maybe he really was a mom to his brothers. Not as much as Satan, but he could definetly count as one.

Someone had to look after there six idiots who wouldn't even be able to feed themselves with proper food in their eternal life times.

He began cutting some onions and garlic, he hated both of them but you can't cook chicken for this recipie without them. He noticed Mammon was watching him quietly as he wiped a small tear from his cheek as the result of the onions.

"...What?"

"...Ya never told me you were sensitive to onions." Mammon said, a small smirk forming on his face.

"That's because I'm not." Lucifer scoffed. He added the onions to the pan with olive oil and cut three cloves of garlic garlic as small as possible. For some reason, three more drops of tears streamed down his cheeks while he cut the garlic. He had to keep his face close to not cut his fingers, so that was probably why his eyes burned even more.

"Ya sure?" Mammon came to his side, holding a small napkin he got from the roll on top of the microwave. 

"Here."

"...Thank you."

"Heh... It felt weird at first when y'all started to say "please" and "thanks", and all that polite stuff."

"That's just basic decency." Lucifer wiped his eyes with the napkin, and theb threw it in the trash next to him. He put the garlic on the pan and turned on the heat on the stove. 

"Nah, it's more than that." Mammon shook his head.

"Oh?"

"Yep. It's a lot... well, I dunno, complex?"

"Explain." Lucifer said, as he heard the crackling of the contents of the pan. He took a wooden spoon and swished them around for a bit. He put the spoon down before checking on the chicken Mammon just cut and seasoned. Mammon stepped backwards to give him room. 

"You washed the chicken before seasoning right?"

"I did. Now... Uh, well..." He scratched his neck awkwardly, feeling the small water droplets on his fingers on his nape. "I... I mean, personally... The therapist I go to, ya know? She told me that I tend to imitate you, a lot. For some reason."

Lucifer was surprised, but he didn't interrupt him. He let his brother continue.

"So, I did some thinking on it. Before we... got together as a family again, I felt like a loser. I was the second oldest, but no one took me seriously. Nor did I show any respect to anyone." He checked on the pasta Lucifer put on the pot before he came with the shopping bags. Lucifer took the chicken as well, putting it on the pan.

"...This pasta still has ten minutes." His younger brother muttered, as he gazed at the washed vegetables on the counter. Lucifer mixed the chicken and everything else, and poked the chicken cubes with the wooden spoon until they started to get slightly white. He closed the lid after that, and let the chicken cook by itself. Moving on to the counter, he took a sharp knife in his hand and started to peel the tomatoes on there.

Mammon washed the cabbage on there the second time, just to ensure that no dust or dirt was left there. His eyes were focused on the vegetable, he wanted to make sure that there was nothing bad on there left. He continued. "...Since no one took me seriously and saw me as the scumbag of the family... I thought I had to act like you do. To be "respected", I guess. You're pretty good at this intimidation and stuff, you made me shit my pants whenever ya yelled at me." He _heard_ Lucifer roll his eyes from the other side of the counter.

"What I got from all of you wasn't respect." Lucifer's barely noticable mocking smile dissappeared from his face. He cringed at the wet feeling of the tomato in his palm, and put the freshly peeled tomato next to the sink. He moved onto the next one quickly. Then, he notice that the red nail polish matched the colour of the tomato he held in his hands. 

Mammon listened closely to his brother.

"...It was fear." Lucifer admitted. "Ever since our fall from grace, I've became... very unlikable, and distant. As Asmo put it."

"When did he say that?"

"Three years after the fall."

"..."

"I left you all when you needed me the most. So, you all had to learn how to take care of yourselves, without any guidance. I am not saying that you were children back then and needed my help in everything you did." Lucifer shook his head. "But without anyone holding the family together, everyone was lost. I was the eldest, so naturally I took that role from the beggining... I used fear to make everyone respect my authority, when I could've just communicated with you all. That seemed like the easiest thing to do back in the day."

After peeling the tomatoes, Lucifer began cutting them into 8 pieces diagonally and three pieces horizontally to add to the salad. Mammon was finished with the cabbage, so he took a cucumber and began peeling it as well. 

The brothers cut the vegetables into small pieces in silence, the smell of chicken made itself known with it's delicious aroma. Soon, Levi came in and asked what they were cooking together. After getting his response, he cheered in his weird internet language ("Woah, that's pog. Lucifer got thirty intimacy points. No points for Mammon though.") and left.

Finally, they prepared the salad, poured it's sauce all over it, poured the cream and other ingredients on top of the chicken, and added it on top of the pasta. They didn't exchange any words besides asking each other to help out, or other things. 

As Lucifer picked out the plates from the cupboard, he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked at whoever did it. Mammon held the cutlery they needed in his hand, ready to bring them to the table.

"...Hey, Lucy."

"Hm?"

"...Ya gotta stop blamin' yourself for the shit ya can't control. You're a good brother. Much better than we could've asked for." 

And with that, he left without saying anything, leaving a stunned Lucifer behind.

Lucifer stared at the plates in his hands for a few seconds, and chuckled to himself quietly. Those chuckles soon turned into joyous laughter after, echoing in the kitchen. Any of his brothers who passed by the kitchen would probably think that he has finally gone mad, that he finally kicked the bucket. 

The thought of Satan's weirded out face made him chuckle more, and soon, he stopped himself and cleared his throat. 

"He called me Lucy again..." The realization set in, and he smirked as he carried the plates to the dining hall. He wondered how Mammon kept a completely serious face when he said that, and shook his head. A part of him didn't want to believe those, but he knew better than to let that thought consume him once again.

Indeed, he should stop blaming himself for the things he couldn't control at the time. 

That was the thing that got in the way of his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I watch weirdcore, trauma core and victim blaming type of vids for comfort. Especially Baphometkun's videos. That guy is SIMPLY AMAZING.  
> Go give it a try if you want to have a crisis or just vibe.


End file.
